


What's a cylon

by Polyhexian



Series: Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, They're doing a noncon roleplay but in a porny half-serious way where it's obviously fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: The boys are weird
Relationships: Evan/Thrush
Series: Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What's a cylon

Thrush lashed his tail where he was perched on the bookshelf to the right of the front door, tense and impatient. The clock on the wall ticked on in the silence of the dark room, darker than usual with his biolights off.

The front door opened. Evan stepped inside and then paused as if confused by the darkness and quiet. "Thrush?" he called, shucking off his coat. "I'm home! Are you here?" He put his coat on the rack. "Huh." 

He took a right turn from the living room into the kitchen and Thrush jumped down from where he was perched onto the floor behind him, grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him chest-first onto the kitchen table. He stood behind the human, hands on his wrists holding him down as he leaned in close to the side of his head. 

"Did you think it would be so easy to steal my secrets, human?" Thrush growled, "That you could sneak into my home and I wouldn't catch you?"

He watched Evan's eyes light up and then his jaw set as he clenched his hands into fists. "You were supposed to be out, _toaster._ "

"Unlucky you," Thrush replied, "I wonder how a human spy will fair in prison?" 

"Nngh-" Evan pulled fruitlessly against his hold, wrists captured, "No! I can't go back to prison! Not again!"

Thrush snorted laughter despite himself and the shook his head, settling back into character. "I'll take great pleasure in seeing you be the one in a cage." 

"Wait!" Evan gasped, "Don't. Maybe we can- resolve this another way?"

"Oh?" 

Evan stood up on the balls of his feet, pushing his ass back into Thrush's hips behind him. "Maybe you can take something other than my freedom from me."

"What makes you think I'd want to debase myself with a disgusting organic creature?" 

Evan rocked back into him again, generating friction where he did. "Because I can feel how hot you are down there already," he purred, "And I know you want me."

Thrush was already horny, had been when he walked in, and he was sure he could feel the warmth pooling between his legs where they were touching. He shivered. "If I catch you again, human," he whispered, voice husky, and opened his array, letting his cock press up against the man's lower back, "I won't go through the courts. I'll kill you myself."

"Then you'll have to catch me, won't you?" Evan shot back. 

Thrush let go of one of his wrists to reach between his legs and thread open his belt buckle, shoving his pants down to pool around his ankles. "Let's see what it is you're offering, then."

Evan groaned when Thrush's hand passed over his erection, fingers rolling over the head as he pumped him loosely. He rolled his hips, dragging his cock against his ass promisingly. 

"Come on," Evan said, glancing back at him through half lidded eyes, "You want it." 

"Be quiet," Thrush ordered, and shifted his touch to palm his balls. Especially carefully, he was always hesitant to touch those without a personal reference point of good touch-bad touch. "It'll do. On your knees, meatbag." He let go of his other wrist and stood up, stepping back.

"Yes, _sir,_ " Evan snapped. He kicked his pants away from his ankles and sank down to the floor in front of him.

"Ooh, _sir._ " Thrush swayed his weight between his feet, swishing his tail back and forth, "I think I like that. Keep calling me that."

"Whatever you say, _sir._ " Evan was clearly _trying_ to maintain an expression befitting of his character, but he was _completely_ failing. He licked his lips. 

Thrush put a hand on his head and pulled it back by his hair- not too hard, a little roleplay or a tackle here and there was one thing, but neither of them really got off on pain. "You're going to suck my dick," he told him, "and you're going to get yourself ready while you do. Your human body is so fragile. It'd be a shame to break you." 

He pushed his cock against the side of the man's face, rubbing precum against his cheek. Evan's eyes glittered. "Yes, sir."

He mouthed at the side of Thrush's dick, licking down the length of his shaft in one smooth motion, and when Thrush wasn't paying attention, stuffed two fingers right between his legs and into his cunt.

" _OH_ my god," he yelped, completely breaking character as he jolted straight up, wings flared. It didn't hurt, he was dripping wet, but it startled the hell out of him and he lashed his tail, embarrassed. "What the hell?"

Evan grinned up at him and kissed the head of his dick innocently. "Sorry, _sir_ , but I don't keep lube on me when I go skulking around enemy territory."

"Demon," Thrush mumbled, settling back down as the human withdrew his hand and dropped it between his own legs. From this angle, Thrush couldn't see much- the fabric of his shirt pooling around the length of his stiff cock, his wrist disappearing between his thighs to work himself open. He opened his mouth and swallowed his lover's length, sinking down with practiced ease that had Thrush groaning, wings sinking flat.

He let his palm rest on the back of his head, fingers threaded through his hair, the weight of his hand nothing more than a reminder. The human continued to work him, cheeks hollowed until Thrush was rocking his hips into him, whole frame warm and vents opened, revelling in the full body feeling of it. It was times like this he almost convinced himself he wanted to get a mouth, if only to be able to _do_ this. He groaned when he felt the hint of teeth drag across the silicone. He pulled his head back.

"Careful, now," he panted, "I won't hold up my end of the bargain if you don't."

Thrush grabbed his shirt, hauled him to his feet and pushed him back down onto the table. He held him down with a hand on his mid-back as he took him in, ass out and chest flat, arms flared. He split his abdomen open to squeeze some biofluid out into his hand and slick his dick down, humming his approval.

"Get on with it, Cylon." Thrush couldn't help but chuckle at the strain in his voice, the neediness. 

Thrush bent forward over him, hands sliding down the length of his arms to lock down his wrists, dick sliding up against his asshole as he lashed his tail against the ground. "Are you ready, human?" he purred, leaning in beside his ear, "Like I said, I'd hate to break you."

"Get it over with," Evan hissed back at him, tugging his wrists where they were held. Thrush waited a moment for him to say anything else, and when he didn't he nuzzled his helm up against the side of his face.

"Psst," he stage whispered, "That was an actual question, babe. Gimme a colour and a real answer."

"What?" Evan looked up and blinked, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm green. Go ahead." 

"Thaaaank youuu," Thrush said, giving him one last affectionate nuzzle before he pulled back again.

He canted his hips back and grabbed his dick in one hand to line himself up, shifting his other hand to push him down by his shoulders. 

The human didn't even _try_ to pretend he wasn't thoroughly enjoying himself when he pushed in, moaning open-mouthed against the table as he pushed his hips back against him. Thrush drew back out, sinking in deeper the second time, rocking achingly slowly, running his hands under his shirt up his warm sides and over his skin. He was _never_ going to get over the texture. 

Thrush groaned as he hilted, squeezing his sides with a satisfied sigh. Evan whimpered when he didn't move, a showy sound that went straight to his dick, and he pulled back as slowly as he could, drawing more insistent noises from his human before he snapped forward again and earned himself a wail. 

He rolled forward, chest against the human's back, setting a hard pace as he did. "Listen to _you,_ " he purred, "One would think you broke in here because you wanted this."

Evan didn't respond, apparently too busy rolling back to meet his thrusts and drooling all over the table. Thrush wasn't _particularly_ surprised, they didn't do this very often. He didn't have much of an equipment preference, but one of them took dick a lot easier than the other and he couldn't help but fret over the _worrying potential complications_ he read about on the internet. Evan had a tendency to turn to jello whenever Thrush let up and indulged him.

"God, yes," he gasped, hiking up his shoulders as he shifted onto his elbows, "Harder, Thrush, come on, you won't break me!" 

Thrush rolled his optic. Apparently they were done roleplaying. 

He butt the sides of their heads together with an affectionate hum, letting go of his back to wrap his arms around his chest. "You're cute when you beg." He canted his hips up, though, bearing into him with greater force that had him burying his head in his arms. 

"I'm always cute," Evan panted, pulling a titter of laughter from Thrush above him. 

"Mmhmm," Thrush purred, coiling his tail around the human's leg. He rolled the fabric of his shirt into his fist and then grabbed his waist, hefting his hips up to shift his angle. Evan swore, moaning into his elbow as he reached blindly between his legs to jerk himself off. 

"Fuck!" he swore, clawing at the table as he came into his hand, arching upward. Thrush slowed his movements until the human went slack and he pulled out, jerking himself off over his back. He watched as pale blue biofluid spattered his pale tan skin, mixing with sweat and seeping down his sides. 

"Hang on," he dropped back onto the flats of his feet and retrieved a dishcloth hanging from the handle of the stove. "Hang on, don't move, I don't want to get it on your shirt."

He ran the cloth over his skin, wiping it dry before he pat him on the side to let him know he could roll over onto his back with a deep sigh. Thrush passed him the rag and then flopped down into a kitchen chair.

"You know," Evan sighed, still catching his breath, "When you said you had a surprise waiting, I thought you meant, like, a new video game, or something."

"My bad," Thrush chuckled, "I hate to disappoint."

Evan reached an arm over to pat at him blindly. "I didn't say _that._ " 

Thrush laughed and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "You wanna get off the table?"

"No."

"Fair enough." He pulled their hands toward the side of his head, nuzzling his helm against the human's skin. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm," Evan hummed, "I love that character. You're sexy when you get all dangerous." 

"And you've got a real smart mouth," Thrush giggled, "and a tight ass."

Evan huffed a pleasant sigh. "I try."

"By the way," Thrush hummed, "What's a Cylon? I've never heard that one before."

"Really?" Evan rolled his head to the side. "It's from an old TV show. Battlestar Galactica."

"What's it about?"

"It's about-" Evan hesitated, squinting. "You know what? I don't think you'd like it."


End file.
